<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кода к 1.12 "Вера" by Ksenia_Rodermell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893981">Кода к 1.12 "Вера"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell'>Ksenia_Rodermell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>все по сюжету серии, где Дин получил удар током.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кода к 1.12 "Вера"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>там... это... Дин умирает. И Сэм сверху. Но вы не волнуйтесь, потом все шло по сюжету, Дин выздоровел и снова трахал Сэмми</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Название: Кода к 1.12 "Вера"<br/>
Размер: мини, 1209 слов<br/>
Бета: пока не бечено<br/>
Рейтинг: NC 17<br/>
Пейринг: Сэм/Дин, винцест, Сэм!топ<br/>
Варнинг: там... это... Дин умирает. И Сэм сверху. Но вы не волнуйтесь, потом все шло по сюжету, Дин выздоровел и снова трахал Сэмми.<br/>
Саммари: все по сюжету серии, где Дин получил удар током.</p><p>– Сэм, отвали нахрен, – Дин пытается отстраниться, но Сэм не дает. Он подхватывает под руку на выходе из Импалы, срывается с места, когда Дин начинает натягивать куртку, приоткрывает дверь ванной, пока Дин принимает душ, словно у Дина не сердце на последнем издыхании, а стая ошалелых вампиров-головорезов на хвосте. Дай ему волю и он, наверное, настоит на том, чтобы кормить Дина из ложки.</p><p>– М-да, я ожидал, что меня хватит удар, когда я узнаю, что ты больше не девственник, Сэмми, – пытается отшучиваться Дин. – А тут, всего лишь неудачная охота. Подстава.</p><p>Сэм только смотрит на него волком из-за горы бумаг и учебников по биологии. Телефон, который он не выпускает из ладони молчит – отцу плевать, что его старший вот-вот отъедет. Дин ухмыляется собственным мыслям и дает себе воображаемый подзатыльник. Раз отец не звонит, значит, они должны справиться сами. В конце-то концов, не так уж и сложно будет подобрать находящийся рядом крематорий. Дин не особо привередлив.</p><p>– Не смешно, Дин. Я не дам тебе просто так умереть, – младший устало трет глаза и снова зарывается в книги, словно там можно найти ответ. Отрицание, какая-то там по счету стадия принятия любой херни в жизни.</p><p>С огромными темными кругами под глазами Сэм выглядит хуже самого Дина, а уж он то сейчас даже паршивую официантку в деревенском баре не смог бы своим видом соблазнить.</p><p>– Правильно. Дай мне умереть удовлетворенным, а не с недотрахом. Не то я тебе с того света житья не дам, – Дин откидывает в сторону пульт, которым бездумно переключал карусель каналов, с тех пор, как заявился в их номер после самостоятельной выписки из дерьмовой больницы. Серьезно, у них на десерт подавали желе. Да от одного только вида этой трясущейся массы можно было сдохнуть.</p><p>Сэм закатывает глаза, но голову от учебников поднимает. Дину этого и достаточно. Он зацепляется взглядом с братом и улыбается. Хочется, как раньше, самодовольно, соблазнительно, а выходит, наверняка, криво.</p><p>Но младшему хватает. Он выпускает, наконец, из ладони телефон и встает. Дин начинает выпутываться из рубашки, но застревает в рукавах, собственные руки слабые и больше похожи на бесполезные плети. Сэм тут же оказывается рядом и сглаживает момент, словно это ему самому невтерпеж стащить динову рубашку. Дин позволяет ему это и притягивает брата к себе за шею, целует его, стараясь запомнить вкус, который все равно не будет вспоминать, когда умрет. Сэм стонет тихо и шарит жадно руками – прикосновения непривычно тяжелые и Дину больно, но он ни за что в этом не признается.</p><p>– Черт, Сэмми, кажется, сегодня ты сверху, настал твой звездный час, смотри не налажай, – Дин шутит, дразнит, но Сэм все равно покупается. А может, просто играет по его правилам, чтобы не было неловко. Он скалится и чуть не дрожит весь, словно полгода не трахался, словно Дин вчера не втаранивал его своим членом в матрас, выбивая из горла младшего сорванные «Да, Дин, еще, да, вот тут...».<br/>
Это кажется таким нереальным, словно было миллион лет назад. Или вообще не было.</p><p>Дин как раз собирается пошутить про девственность или Импалу или трусики Келли Кларксон, когда грудь сдавливает, словно туда сунул руку не упокоившийся призрак. Он до последнего пытается держаться, но не выходит. Сэм озабоченно нависает над ним, в глазах младшего паника и невысказанный вопрос «Ты что умираешь?».<br/>
Дин пережидает бесконечные несколько минут, пока ледяная когтистая лапа шарит у него слева, под ребрами и обессиленно откидывается на кровати. Если бы это был первый приступ, он бы испугался. Но таких он словил уже штук пять за последние пару часов. Вот только Сэму об этом знать не было необходимости.<br/>
– Дин, может, не надо? – Сэм уже, кажется, не хочет. Ему страшно и он снова где-то там, в «кардио-что-то-невриты-патия-мать-вашу-логия». Дин смотрит на него так, как порой приходилось, чтобы дать понять – тебе придется.<br/>
– Выеби меня, пока я тут не сдох, – рычит он, и Сэм срывается. Он перестает церемониться, буквально вытряхивает Дина из джинсов, которые он с таким трудом надевал, скрючившись в больничной палате. Они съезжают к ботинкам вместе с трусами. Дин хочет перевернуться на бок, на его останавливает крепкая хватка и твердое.</p><p>– Лежи и не рыпайся.</p><p>Черт, если для того, чтобы заставить Сэма командовать нужно было попытаться умереть, можно было и рискнуть. Не то, чтобы Сэм ему не нравился, распластанный на животе или с широко раскрытыми бедрами, но от приказного тона младшего, член Дина ощутимо дергается, а в штанах становится теснее.</p><p>Младший опускается на корточки и аккуратно развязывает ботинки Дина. Затем стаскивает их и откидывает в сторону. Следом летят носки. Дин бы возмутился, но сил у него осталось ровно на то, чтобы лежать и смотреть. И не распускать слюни, потому что он знает – им не долго осталось. Сэм возвращается к нему, стаскивает футболку – Дин послушно поднимает руки и наблюдает, впитывает каждый взгляд, каждую черту лица, чтобы отвлечься.</p><p>Сэм скидывает свою одежду так быстро, что, наверняка, может побить какой-нибудь дурацкий рекорд в книге Гиннеса.</p><p>Он нависает сверху, теплый, отчаянный и, сверкнув глазами, стекает вниз. Дин старается подхватить себя под коленями и стонет длинно, когда между ягодиц мажет мокрый язык. Сэм мычит в унисон и лижет снова, проходится от копчика до самых яиц, щекотно и плюет размашисто. Слюны много, она стекает вниз, на простыни, но Дина это не волнует. Эта постель явно видела худшее. Сэм выдергивает его из ненужных мыслей, прихватывает губами кожу на мошонке и снова возвращается к дырке, лижет широко, вкручивается языком внутрь. Дин бы взвился над кроватью, но не может, он даже собственные ноги уже не может удержать.<br/>
– Сэмми, давай, – он не хочет просить, но собственный голос звучит слабо и вряд ли тянет на команду. Сэм понимает, он пошлым жестом вытирает подбородок и скользит по его телу обратно вверх, задевая твердым членом член Дина. Они тяжело дышат, в комнате тихо, слышно только бормотание забытого телевизора.</p><p>Дин обхватывает из последних сил бедра брата ногами и всматривается в его лицо, пока младший медленно толкается в него, проходит сопротивление мышц. Это больно, но не сравнится с болью, которую он ощущает, стоит только подумать, что он оставит Сэмми одного.</p><p>– Дин, ты... мы..., – Сэм не может или не хочет закончить фразу, вместо этого он сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Дине и на размеренных толчках. Он придерживает Дина за плечи, касается руками везде, где может достать. Дин хочет себе подрочить, но не может. Блядь, у него уже даже сил собственный член в руки взять нет!<br/>
Приходится проморгаться, чтобы глаза не застилал катящийся со лба пот. Ага, конечно, пот.<br/>
Сэм делает вид, что не замечает. Он высвобождает одну руку, сплевывает в ладонь и плотно обхватывает член брата.<br/>
– Блядь, да, Сэмми, давай, быстрее, не хрустальный, – Дин подгоняет, и Сэм позволяет себе, наконец, сорваться на грубые, четкие толчки с каждым из которых ему удается таранить то самое место. Дин сжимается, задерживает дыхание и кончает, кажется, бесконечность. Он слышит, как Сэм стонет следом и чувствует, как внутрь выплескивается теплое, как член Сэма пульсирует внутри.</p><p>– Я...ах....нашел...мммм, доктора, – Сэм продолжает слегка раскачиваться, толкаться опадающим членом. – Завтра поедем на...ммм...прием, – он затыкает поцелуем, не дает Дину отказаться.<br/>
– Значит, не дашь мне спокойно умереть? – Дин тяжело дышит. Сил не осталось вообще ни на что и, кажется, он в первый раз совсем не против того, чтобы его оттащили в душ.<br/>
– Вообще не дам тебе умереть, – Сэм припечатывает поцелуем в плечо, словно договор с демоном закрепляет.<br/>
– Ну и засранец же ты, – Дин смеется и проваливается в неспокойный сон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>